Aspects of Love
by Sir Lofty
Summary: Based on episode 497 of Shippuden. Gaara arrives in Konoha and is informed that Naruto is getting married. Now he is forced to come to terms with his unrequited feelings for Naruto that he has been harboring for years. But love has always been an abstract concept for the Kazekage, so how can he cope with the heartbreak that comes with it? (Kind of a drabble)


A/N Hey everyone, Lofty here with a quick one-shot. It's my first Naruto fanfic. It's based on Naruto Shippuden episode 497. If you aren't caught up it might not make much sense.

So, for those of you who haven't seen it, here's a little run-down; It's sixteen days until the wedding of Naruto and Hinata. The residents of Konoha are in a mad rush trying to find the perfect wedding gift for the couple. During this chaos, a meeting between the five Kages is called to take place in Konoha. Gaara, the Kazekage is called to attend the meeting as well and during his time in the village the shinobi Rock Lee and Tenten are assigned to accompany him and his bodyguards/siblings Kankuro and Temari.

(P.S. To anyone reading One Hell of a Night…I'm sorry the update is taking so long, I lost my files, so please be patient with me. I haven't abandoned you ;) )

That's pretty much it…alright then, without further ramblings, I give you

Aspects of Love

"So…Naruto is getting married huh?"

Those were my exact words when I found out that Naruto Uzumaki, the person who had impacted my life and changed it for the better, was engaged. Not exactly a joyful response now that I think about it, but I think that considering how I am perceived by others, it was a rather appropriate one. When Kankuro questioned Temari about why she hadn't told us of Naruto's impending nuptials she got rather defensive, saying she forgot, but there was a small flash of guilt in her eyes that I'm sure, went unnoticed by my older brother. She directed that look at me. I decided to ignore it though. I knew that she probably pitied me now. And, why shouldn't she? After all, she was the only person in the world that knew I was in love with Naruto. I had never actually told her this, but it was an unspoken secret shared between us. Like how I knew of her feelings for Shikamaru.

When I first heard the news, I was numb to it. I hadn't really processed what that meant. But as the day went on, and everyone made such a fuss about a gift for the wedding, it loomed over me. A shadow of pain…it slowly began to swallow my entire being, and every time someone mentioned how I was such an important friend to Naruto, that word stabbed at me. _Friend._ A word that went from meaning nothing, to meaning everything to me, now caused me great distress. It reminded me that that was all I could ever truly be to him…I was just a good friend to him. He was marrying that meek Hyuga girl because he _loved_ her.

I suppose that I had already accepted that Naruto would never return my feelings, I was resigned to the quiet pain of unrequited love, but now I was proposed with an entirely different concept. Him loving and belonging to someone else. I not only had to live with knowing he couldn't love me, but now I had to live with the fact that his heart was now and forever with another person.

These past few hours have zipped past me in a rush of mad chaos, with Killer Bee and Kankuro trying to outdo one another in extravagant gestures for gifts coming from the respective villages, and all of Naruto's friends going along with the notion that as Kazekage, it was expected of me to get him something notably excessive as a present, then there was Rock Lee and his pension for energetically spouting things I never quite understand. All of this, coupled with the wave of painful emotions at dealing with what I felt for Naruto has completely exhausted me.

That dramatic issue of gifts has been sorted out now and Kankuro apologized for getting so riled up. The meeting between the Kages went well, so that's good as. Now I sit alone outside trying to figure things out. The meeting went on longer than expected due to the Mizukage's unexpected tardiness and I'm too tired from today to travel back just now, so I've decided to stay the night in Konoha. It's dusk now…I usually find peace looking to the sun set on the horizon and watching the sky change perspective hues as the heavens shift, but right now, I still feel horrible. Naruto getting married…the thought alone is doing dreadful things to me, my stomach drops and my chest tightens painfully, almost to the point that I can't breathe.

Naruto Uzumaki. He matters so much to me. For one…he is the only person I have ever come to love outside of my blood family. He brought my heart out from the darkness and showed me that life had the potential to be beautiful, that you could make your existence worth something by protecting and caring for others. It is because of him that I have the life I do now. I became Kazekage because of his influence, I gained friends since I had changed myself because of his powerful words. And I was able to open my heart to my siblings, to forgive my father, to fully feel my mother's love, because he opened my heart to love. So why…why does this-

"Gaara?"

My thoughts are interrupted by Temari calling me. She and Kankuro, who is with her come over to where I am. I stand and look at them. "Yes? What is it?"

"Not much, just checking to see where you got off to." Kankuro says "What are you doing?"

"Just…thinking" I reply, choosing my words carefully.

"What about?" Temari asks. I can already tell that she knows what is bothering me. She is going to press me. I don't want her to. I don't want to discuss it.

"Nothing in particular."

Kankuro raises an eyebrow at Temari, I don't often dodge questions, but he and Temari share a look after and that somehow irritates me. Almost as if they're treating me like a child.

"Are you sure Gaara?" she asks, her eyes filled with concern, almost asking me to voice my pain. I don't know why she does this though, it is obvious I don't want to.

"Yeah, you seem like something's bothering you. If it was me putting you out earlier, I'm sorry." Kankuro says

"It's not that. Nothing is wrong. I'm fine." I lie. In truth, I don't remember the last time I lied to my siblings, but I need them to leave this alone…to leave _me_ alone.

"Hey, don't be like that Gaarra." Temari starts "We only want to help you."

I look away from them, not being able to stand their prying gazes "You can't" I reply so quietly, that I'm not even sure they heard me.

"Gaara" I hear Temari

"No" I look down at the ground "Just leave me alone"

"Oh come on Gaara" she says, I can tell that she won't stop…

"No" I say again, I've never been fond of repeating myself.

"Gaara" she touches my shoulder and my anger peaks

"No! I said leave me alone!" I shout as I turn to her and slap her arm away from me.

There is a small flash of fear from behind her eyes, I remember when her and Kankuro feared me, and I immediately regret my outburst. I turn my eyes away in shame.

"I'm sorry…forgive me"

"Gaara! What the hell's gotten into you?" Kakuro asks, he's about to continue when Temari raises a hand and cuts him off.

"Hold it Kankuro." She says, then she places her hand on my shoulder again. I look up and see that my older sister is showing me her gentle smile, the one that makes her look like Yashamaru…it weakens whatever resolve I had left to brush her off "Gaara please…tell us what's wrong."

The feelings come rushing again, my stomach drops, my chest clenches, but something new accompanies these reactions, my throat tightens and there is a burning behind my eyes…I barely even register the familiarity of these feelings before I realize that there are tears streaming down my face.

Temari and Kankuro's eyes widen…I'm not sure either of them have seen me cry…it's not something I do often. My face burns slightly out of shame, I do not want to display my pain so openly to them. But the overwhelming emotions that I have been pressing down inside myself come rushing to the surface and I can't hold them back anymore. I choke back a sob and start to tremble.

"Gaara…" Kankuro says quietly, his voice confused and pained.

The hand on my shoulder pulls me forward until I find myself in Temari's embrace. This is also not something we engage in often since not one out of the three of us are physically affectionate. Our love for each other is affirmed by our bond and loyalty, it has never needed anything else. But Temari holding me now, I can tell is an act of comfort, she is trying to console me. It isn't long before Kankuro puts an arm around me as well, but it does little to stop my tears.

"Gaara…" Kankuro speaks up again, his voice his heavier with emotion this time, "Why? Why are you crying?"

"It…it's because of Naruto isn't it?" Temari asks, her voice sounds burdened as well. The very mention of his name brings a fresh wave of tears and another broken sob from my body and I nod.

"Naruto? What does he have to do with this?" Kankuro asks

"I love him" I say quietly, not trusting my voice not to shake, but all of us are close enough together that they can hear me.

But all the same Kankuro still asks "What?"

"I am in love with Naruto Uzumaki." I say, in a slightly louder voice.

Temari sighs. Kankuro mutters a curse under his breath and I still cannot bring myself to stop crying.

Kankuro rubs my back "I'm sorry Gaara"

"It isn't fair…" I say "Why does it have to be him? I could have been content being his friend, why did I have to feel so strongly for him?" they have no response for this, but I don't expect them to. This is just me voicing my feelings, and the futility of it all.

"Why didn't you ever tell him how you feel?" Kankuro asks

"I could never do that. His friendship was far too precious, _is_ far too precious to me. I don't want him to see me differently because of it. He can never know. I want him to see me as a good and supportive friend. I just wish it didn't hurt so much…why does it hurt so much? Why can't I just be happy and celebrate with him like everyone else?" My tears have begun to slow a little, but I feel more fall onto my shoulder and I know Temari is crying as well.

Kankuro curses again, and I close my eyes. Despite everything, in the back of my mind I am able to be grateful to have Temari and Kankuro. They care for me. Seeing me in pain, has caused Temari to weep for my sake, and Kankuro is angry since he is helpless to mend my sorrow. I am lucky to have their love. But that brings me back to the reality that that love would never have been possible without Naruto…why is it that the one person who opened my eyes to the beauty and wonderment of love, also had to be the one person who opened my eyes to the pain and agony of heartbreak…?

A/N Well there it is…hope you guys liked it. I know it's sad but if you guys want, I have a couple follow up chapter planned, with a much happier ending for Gaara. (He doesn't end up with Naruto, but he does find love.) So, let me know if you guys want more chapters. Leave any questions comments, concerns, complaints, and or compliments in the reviews. And remember that flames are accepted and will be used to fuel the furnace in which I forge new and better fanfics

Shits and Giggles

-Lofty


End file.
